1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of outputting a content using a head mounted display (HMD), and more particularly, to a method of outputting a currently displayed content of a digital device to an HMD.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A head mounted display (hereinafter abbreviated HMD) means a sort of an image display device wearable on a head like glasses to enable an image to be viewed. As a digital device tends to have its lightness in weight and its compactness, various kinds of wearable computers are being developed and the HMD is being widely used. The HMD is combined with such a technology as an augmented reality technology, an N-screen technology and the like over a simple display function, thereby providing a user with a variety of convenience.
The HMD is usable by being linked with various kinds of digital devices. The HMD is linked with a digital device via network to output a content of the corresponding digital device. And, the HMD receives a user input for the digital device or is able to perform a job interoperable with the corresponding digital device.